Mother Moore's Happy Orphanage
Mother Moore's Happy Orphanage Mother Moore's Happy Orphanage is a subsidiary of Moore's Social Services Inc. Headquartered at Moore's Asteroid in the Kuiper Belt, Sol System. MMHO, like all other Moore business branches provides a social service to the United Stars of the Galaxies as a Government Contractor. In the particular case of MMHO all clients are non-cits (although proto-citizen would be the proper designation). Non-citizen social services is the smallest and perhaps most neglected area of Union government responsibility. Union citizens have a wide range of social services available for free, which are either not available or are only available at hefty surcharges to non-cits: :Union Citizens receive a base salary of 500 Credits a month if they so desire and do not want to work. They receive free housing if they want and there is free health care.Union Citizens have these and a myriad of other benefits and services, at their fingertips. In addition to these basic services most employers provide great retirement benefits. If a child (or other ward) of a Union Citizen is orphaned placement is first attempted by conducting a search in the Orphan's family. If no suitable family can be located the orphan is placed with an Orphanage Provider (Four1 such providers existed for most of Union history, of which Mother Moore's is the oldest). Adoption programs are able to place about five million orphans with new families each year, Mother Moore's was Founded by Miriam W. Moore, the widow of United Earth Fleet Admiral Herbert Taylor Moore. She opened Mother Moore's happy Orphanage in 2248 with her first facility on Mars. When the Union grew and specific laws regarding the Orphans of Union Citizens were enacted and the Assembly wanted to give all Children (including those of Non-Cit parents) the chance to become Union Citizens and visit Union Schools, the “Orphanage Business” took off. It was a tightly regulated sector at first, with frequent inspections, the facilities were as good as such institutions could be, (short of adoption to loving parents.) The issue of Non Cits had always been a thorn in the Side of Citizens and the Issue of Non Cits Orphans slid away from the public eye. (Someone took care of it and that was good enough) While the Regulations were still in place, the controls ebbed off and by the Year 3500, the Non Cit Orphanage Business was more or less on its own. Clerks simply checked the numbers and paid the fees. The more difficult a child was (Needing Psycho support etc) the more money the Orphanages charged the Government. 1 *Charles Rivel Bread and Games Inc. *Granny Smith Wonderful Care Inc. *Aunt Annie's Lovley Childhood Inc. *Silver Care Inc , a company directly sponsored by Eric Olafson and overseen by David Silverzweig is the fastest growing competitor after 5050 '' The abhorrent inhuman conditions, the slave markets run by Granny Smith and the Psycho Surgery experiments and Drug testing done by Charles RRivelInc along with the worst of them all (MMHO) came to light after Exa Olafson exposed them and asked her brother to help her tackle the problem a different way (By founding Silver Care)'' Category:Organizations Category:Groups Category:Corporations